At the beach
by Twixlett
Summary: It's a boring day! What better to do than go to the beach on a lovely day! One-shot! Pairings with slight PxL and TxP but main focus on KxI. Enjoy R&R [rated T for minor swearing]


Ichigo stared at her ceiling. She was horribly bored and needed to do something before she went mad! She rolled over and picked up her phone. She flicked it open and dialled a number.

_"Why are you calling me?" _A monotone voice asked.

"hello to you to Pai... It's been what 3 years we've been friends and you still answer the phone like a grouchy git!"

_"mmhmm... Whatever... Why are you calling?" _

"I'm bored..."

_"Phone Kisshu. I'm more than sure that he'll be happy to accompany you... "_

"can you send him over?"

_"If you Leave me alone..."_

"Okay! Deal!" Pai hung up. A second later Kisshu appeared in front of Ichigo, who was now laying with her head hanging up-side-down off the bed.

"Hey Neko-chan!"

"Hey..."

"What's wrong? "

"I'm bored..."

"Um... Why not go to the beach?" Kisshu sat cross-legged on her bed. Ichigo looked outside.

"It does look like a nice day... Sure! Do you wanna ask Pai and Taruto of they wanna come, I'll call the others!"

"Just not blondie though..."

"Yeah I know, I know... So I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure!" Kisshu teleported out and Ichigo sat up. She picked up her phone again and sent a text out to Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro and Pudding. She smiled at the replies and went to pack a bag for the beach. She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a medium sized backpack. She then went into the hallway and opened a cupboard. she pulled out two tools, both pick and unbelievably soft. She entered her room a again and put them in the bag. She didn't pack spare clothes as she could just get Kisshu to teleport her back. Ichigo then went over to her drawers and pulled out a pink and green strawberry bikini. She went into the bathroom to put it on under her clothes. When she was done, she found Kisshu sitting on her bed in a pair of green swim shorts, a black shirt and black and green sneakers.

"You ready?" He asked smiling.

"One second..." Ichigo pulled out her phone and phone Mint.

_"moshi moshi Ichigo!" _

"Hey Mint! I was wondering where you were?"

_"We're just waiting on Lettuce, we'll be at the beach in 10..."_

"Okay, that's cool! Je ne!" She hung up the phone, "Let's go..." Kisshu teleported behind her and grabbed Ichigo's waist, making her squeak. He teleported them both to the beach where Pai and Taruto were already setting up. Ichigo got out of Kisshu's grip and set her bag next to a lounger. She sat on it. Before she got changed she glared at the three boys, "Eyes. Closed. Now."

"I will assure you, Ichigo, Kisshu is the only one with prying eyes for you..." Pai replied in a monotone voice. Ichigo rolled her eyes and turned her back on the boys. She continued to take off her skirt and top, revealing the strawberry patterned bikini. Kisshu's jaw dropped, but he managed to regain himself before she saw. As Ichigo stood up she released her hair from the ribbons and letting flow freely.

"Hey Ichigo onee-chan!"

"Hello Pudding! Hey Mint, Zakuro, Lettuce!" Ichigo waved. The four girls walked towards the set up area. Mint was wearing a blue, blueberry bikini, that had frilly bits going round the top half. Zakuro was wearing a violet purple, raspberry bikini. Lettuce wore a green, lime one piece and Pudding wore a yellow, lemon one piece that had a frilly bit going around her waist. They all set their bags down. Ichigo let Zakuro and Mint have the two loungers and she, Lettuce, Pudding, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto laid towels on the sand.

Taruto and Pudding went off the play in the sand. Lettuce and Pai sat under the umbrella and shared a book. Ichigo laid down on her towel and Kisshu sat next to her. The two had become the best of friends over the past years, but neither could dismiss the feelings they had for each other, "Kisshu..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind? You're blocking the sun..." Kisshu's face gained a smirk and he stood in front of her, "Oh you're annoying..." She opened her eyes. Kisshu moved and pinned her down.

"You know I'm just playing Neko-chan!" Kisshu smirked. Ichigo flushed red and with all hher might, she rolled so that she was pinning him down.

"I know... But I'm trying to tan..." She stood up and turned her back on him. Getting an idea, he too stood up. He ran up behind her and scooped her up, running towards the water, "Kisshu... Don't you dare!" Ichigo yelled.

Mint looked at the pair, "Do you think they'll ever admit it?"

"I'll give it till the end of the day... If not, they're bound to at least kiss today..." Zakuro replied. They both laughed and continued to tan.

Just before they reached the water, Kisshu teleported. Ichigo held on to him for dear life. He smiled, "Hey Neko-chan, you can let go..."

"No! I know where we are! Above the water! I will not go in!" Ichigo yelled, still holding on.

"Well, whatever you say..." He lowered himself and Ichigo to just above the water, "Okay, you can let go now..." Ichigo freed her arms from around his neck and an evil smirk appeared on his face. Then he simply just dropped her into the water.

"Kisshu! You good for nothing, ass-hole!" Ichigo splashed the water. Her face reddened as he laughed. Then a smirk grew on her face and she grabbed his ankle. She yanked on it and he fell in the water, "Pay backs a bitch!" Kisshu huffed. Before she could stand up he splashed her.

"You were saying?" He chuckled. He was interrupted however as Ichigo splashed him back. It was on.

Pudding and Taruto had left the water and were now building sand castles. Pudding had rushed off to get some shells while Taruto built the castle.

"Taru-Taru! Puddings found loads of sea shells, she had too put them all in a bucket, na no da!" Pudding sat down next to the castle with her bucket, "Taru-Taru did good on the castle na no da!"

"Don't call me that! And thanks... Now we can add your shells too it!"

"Pudding will find nice ones..." She rummaged through the bucket. Everytime she found a nice shell she passed it to him saying, "na no da."

Under the umbrella Lettuce flicked through the pages of the book. It had different pictures of different objects and items that humans had. She explained each one of them to Pai. Even though he, Kisshu and Taruto had been on earth for years they didn't know everything. Lettuce turned the page once more, "What's that?" Pai asked.

"It's a rubber duck..."

"What's the function of a rubber Duck?" [**yes... It is a harry potter reference... Don't judge me!**]

"You squeeze it and it makes a squeak sound..." She turned the page again.

Ichigo stood up out of the water. Kisshu watched her. The way her eyes glistened in the sun. The way the water dripped off her smooth skin. He was drawn to her. He couldn't hold it in anymore, "Ichigo..." everyone looked at him but he didn't seem to notice. Ichigo stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Yes Kish?" He walked toward her, grabbed her hand, pulling her into him and stared into her eyes. They stayed like that until, hesitantly, Kisshu placed his lips onto hers. Ichigo felt herself melt in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes, deepening the kiss. Their eyes had closed as soon as the kiss had stared and they were both lost in their own world.

"Told you so..." Zakuro muttered. Mint rolled her eyes and laughed. Ichigo and Kisshu finally broke their kiss, both needing air. Both of their faces, a crimson red. They both smiled and stared into eachothers eyes. Ichigo then splashed Kisshu with the water and made a dash for the shore. However it would take more than a splash of water to slow him down and he chased after her.

A few hours later everyone was ready to go home. Mint and Zakuro said goodbye and went off to Mints limo. Lettuce and Pai said their good byes and Pai teleported them away. Taruto and Pudding walked back to hers as it was only round the corner. Kisshu teleported him and Ichigo back to her house.

"I had fun today Kisshu..." Ichigo said, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad, because I did Too!" Kisshu replied with a playful smirk. Ichigo punched him playfully in the arm, "Well I guess this is goodnight..."

"no... You could stay the night... My parents are out of town for a few weeks..." Kisshu smiled and hugged her.

"Sure Neko-chan, I'll stay..." Ichigo giggled and hugged him back. She then went to get ready for bed in the bathroom. When she came out Kisshu was ready too and they both climbed into bed. Ichigo snuggled against him and fell asleep almost instantly as she purred softly. Soon after, her purring sent Kisshu to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I know it's been a long time... And for some reason I felt like putting this up... It's 2 am I'm bored... What can you expect? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please reveiw :) <strong>

**Peace Nya~!**


End file.
